Reindeer
BanderItchy| Coding by galaxzzy|Reindeer|Ice/Night|Loki|Slytherin|Criminal|Unwanted Brother Reindeer Artist BanderItchy Background Information Creator Itchy Main Attribute Manipulative Elemental Attribute TBA Theme Animal Green/Gold/White Theme Color Suggest! Theme Song TBA MBTI Personality TBA Character Information Age 17 Gender Male Orientation Straight Occupation Once a King, now a criminal Tribe IceWing, disguised as a NightWing Nicknames Reindeer Games Prince Trickster Goal To Be Equal To His Brother, Become Ruler of his Tribe Residence Once the run Relatives Thunder (Brother), Frozen (Biological Father), Allfather (Adopted Father), Winning (Adopted Mother) Allies None (Lost them all) Enemies Nearly Everyone He Meets, Especially His Brother Likes Chaos, Ruling, The Throne, People kneeling before him, Tricking Others, Winning Dislikes Being Tricked, His Family, Being Lied Too, His Past, Losing Powers and abilities Normal NightWing abilities, but when throwing away his helmet, becomes a full IceWing Weapons His Magic, Mind Reading, Illusions Ships OPEN Quote "My brother should kneel before me. He's an arrogant, reckless fool. Why should he be king?" Appearance At first glance, Reindeer is a pure NightWing, even if his name doesn't suggest it. He stands high, not letting his guard down in life or death. He seems tough, despite being puny in the muscles way. He looks like someone you wouldn't want to mess with. But then.......there's sadness. His emerald green eyes are filled with a desire to be an equal, despite covering them with pure hatred but also keen skills of lying. Mouth normally skilled into a curling smirk, little fangs crawl through his mouth like a tiny little vampire. And now, let's say his scales......are odd. Instead of a dark charcoal, forest midnight grey, they seem light grey, like a little mist in the twilight wind. His underbelly is a clear white, as pale as the three moons combined, hinting IceWing heritage greatly. However, Reindeer covers this up with a cloak, green and seethrough to be exact, gold hemmings on the edges and little circle harnesses, like a god. While Reindeer is a puny little guy, he carries a little dagger in his pouch around his chest that shows you you don't want to get stabbed by this guy. His wing membranes are a pitch ebony black, and is 'starless' due to not having the little stars on his wings. Rewarded with curled and serrated claws, sharpened especially to look like royalty, his tail starts off NightWingy-ish, but two sharp icicle like spikes come out the end, which Reindeer tries to hide. On his small head, is a gold helmet, horns coming out like a ram, or as his name suspects, reindeer horns. They circle his eyes like little RainWing armours on their head, and Reindeer polishes them like a sunset boiling in the sun. Personality Manipulative. That's the first word to describe Reindeer. Cunning, that's the second. Ambitious? The third. Reindeer is absolutely one with a silver tongue, blinding people with lies that Reindeer can make believe. People who have heard of him think of him as not a threat, but close people to him know to not be fooling around, even when he does do that. Reindeer is like a cat, with nine lives, but a lot more planned out (and the fact he can't fall on his feet). When Reindeer has a goal, he finishes it. He doesn't let anything get in his way, and when he surrenders, there's always a plan to make him escape from the place he supposedly let himself go to. Able to fool anyone close to him, Reindeer despises when he was tricked himself, considering it 'a crime against his title.' When it comes to stuff like animus magic or the powers pf the tribes, Reindeer wishes to learn. He forces those to give him information, and it's always the truth. Knowing when one is lying to him, it can only be cancelled if his arrogance can get to him. Reindeer is also a professional at annoying others, making cheeky remarks that get him flung out of a home or tied to a tree. Lucky stuff. However, under all of the cunning self, is a very insecure man. All Reindeer ever wanted was to prove himself an equal to his father, and felt distraught and even committed a crime of falling off the bridge that connected the kingdoms. At young, Reindeer's goal was to prove himself as powerful, worthy of the throne that his brother was. In the end, a carefree, friendly Reindeer became the person he is today. All he wants is to fight alongside his brother, but that never came. After the influence of holding the staff created by the evil NightWing, Reindeer became power hungry and willing to become a monster, and his manipulative words became much more powerful, and a bonus was added when the staff was able to control minds. Reindeer has always been known as proud NightWing, happy to be in the ranks of the mysterious shadow covered dragons. However, when he found his father was the King of the IceWings, and that Allfather wasn't his father, Reindeer was distraught, demanding more in a croaky voice. Believing he was a stolen dragon from his tribe, locked in the castle until use was of him, Reindeer felt horrible when his father was trapped into an unconscious state, showing complete mercy and love to his father despite yelling at him five seconds ago. Reindeer is a family type of dragon, and loves his mother, Winning especially. As she was the one who taught him to control his mind reading and magic, Reindeer was especially loyal to her, and was grateful when she didn't leave to death for his crimes on the kingdoms. Distraught that his last words to her were telling her that she wasn't his mother, Reindeer was sat into a rage, and ruined his prison cell, and hurt himself incredibly. The only reason he helped Thunder was to get revenge on the IceWings who had killed his mother, in exchange for freedom. At this time, Reindeer didn't care for freedom, and only cared to avenge his mother, showing a devoted love to Winning. Abilities History Trivia *The name Reindeer is a reference to Loki's nickname given by Tony, Reindeer Games. *It also references to the fact that he was abandoned from the IceWings as he was weak, declaring Reindeer as a weak name. This was the same to Loki, left to die because he wasn't big, but rather small and fragile. *Reindeer loves green and gold, not really into white. Relationships Name: text Name: text Name: text Gallery Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)